Don't hold Back
by yourcowgirl96
Summary: A CHALEK story with LEMONS!;; Chloe has a nightmare that also helps her realize her feelings for Alek, and when he comes to comfort her their romance sparks.
1. Beautiful Nightmare

Chloe was bound in chains, and sprawled on the floor in a large, empty room. No matter how much she struggled with the metal wrapped tight around her body, she couldn't seem to free herself. Footsteps began to echo throughout the building and Chloe looked up, attempting to catch a glimpse of her assailant. Brian continued to walk forward calmly, glaring at the girl bound on the ground before him. He smiled wickedly and stopped to where he was almost standing on top of her, his stare towards Chloe filled with hatred and disgust. "Brian, what the hell?" Chloe's tone was a clear mix of confusion and anger. "What's the matter, Chloe?" He spoke to her as if she was lower than dirt. "What are you doing? Let me go!" The panic in Chloe's voice was clearly evident, she pleaded with the boy standing over her, though she knew that her wish would not be fulfilled. "I know what you are, Chloe. A freak. My father explained all about what you are, and has helped me understand how you really _must_ be… disposed of." His voice stung her; the words coming out of his mouth were so filled with conviction against her, when this was the boy who had seemed to care so much about her just a few days ago. Chloe hated to admit it, but Alek was right; she should have stayed away from him. Brian bent over and lifted Chloe up, carrying her to a deep vat of water; she knew what was to come next. Chloe started writhing in objection, trying so hard to free herself from his grasp, but with no avail. "Goodbye, bitch." Brian's tight grasp on her figure fell as he let her fall into the water. Chloe took one last gasp for air before plunging into the icy liquid, sinking directly to the bottom.

Chloe struggled as hard as she could to reach the surface, but it just seemed so far away. She could feel herself slowly suffocating when a shadowy figure dove into the pool and lifted her to safety. Chloe gasped for air as she reached the surface, recognizing her hero as Alek. He laid her on the floor and undid the chains, and that's when she realized that Brian was laying dead on the floor. Alek had saved her, she realized. After regaining her breath, Chloe sat up and locked eyes with Alek; the two held contact briefly before leaning into one another; Chloe wrapped her arms around his head and Alek pulled her close to him, lowering his face slowly to hers until they met. Chloe pulled at his head for more, she could feel Alek's tongue lapping softly at her lips for entry, and so she opened her mouth to allow him in. The kiss was magical, it was with such a overwhelming passion that Chloe wondered how she could have gone on so long without it.

And with that, She awoke. Chloe could feel tears fresh on her face from her nightmare, and looked up to find herself cradled in Alek's warm arms, hushing her and telling her that it was alright. Chloe could feel her body tingle with excitement at his presence, she turned herself to face him and pressed her cheek against his strong chest, seeking comfort and longing to be closer to him. After she had regained her composure, she looked up at Alek's face to hear him speak softly to her. "Chloe, are you okay?" His voice was so smooth, his well articulated british accent was making her weak in his presence. Chloe simply nodded her head and smiled up at him, replying slowly. "Yeah, I am now," She responded, partially because it was him comforting her. Chloe felt so warm wrapped up in Alek's arms and she couldn't help but envision their kiss over and over again, even if it was just a dream when it had occured. His soft amber eyes looked down at her with a loving look on his face, and before she could really register what was occuring, she could see him lowering his head to hers, so she lifted her face and pressed her lips to his with a fiery passion. There was an immediate spark between the two; this kiss was even better than the one in her dream. Alek pulled her closer to him, lifting Chloe up and pressing her hips against his pelvis. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling her whole body into him, lifting her hands to his head and tangling her fingers in his blonde hair as their lips and tongues melded together. He reached up with one of his hands and stroked her face softly, cupping it in his comforting grasp. Their kiss broke, leaving both her and him panting. Alek was smiling, his classic smirk plastered upon his face, but it disappeared as fast as it had arrived; Alek let his lips move from her face down to her jaw line, showering her body with gentle kisses, he slowly trailed lower, licking and sucking on her neck. Chloe let out a low moan, everywhere that Alek touched left her completely aroused by him. He stopped at her collar bone where he chewed on her delicate skin softly, licking and kissing this particular spot repetitively before moving his way back up to her face. Their next kiss was much more gentle and soft, Alek's lips lingering on hers for several seconds after before they broke away. Chloe smiled at his face, savoring their sweet moment. Then, Alek stood from her bed and stepped out of her window, whispering "Good night, Chloe" as he left.


	2. Saturday Morning

Chloe awoke the next morning smiling wide; What had happened between her and Alek last night was completely wonderful in her mind, and today was a Saturday and her mom was out of town, meaning that they had all day today to be together, alone; and she had no idea where that would take them. She got out of her bed and headed off to shower before her day began.

Alek was sitting on Chloe's roof and smiling to himself; he'd had feelings for Chloe for a long time before he even knew that she was mai. But before, his feelings had to be ignored because there was no possible relationship to come out of the two, and then when Alek had learned that Chloe was, after all mai, he was afraid that she would fall for Brian. Last night had been a very positive change, and by the way Chloe kissed Alek back, it was obvious that she had had feelings for him as well. He could hear the water running from the shower in Chloe's bathroom and decided to step into her room and wait. Alek sprawled out on her bed and couldn't help but smile wider as he heard Chloe singing songs. In several minutes he could hear the water shut off and the glass door open and close. She walked into her room, a short white towel covering part of her cleavage, but it ended just below her thigh. Chloe gasped in surprise when she realized Alek was laying on her bed, shouting "Alek!" He simply smiled and responded coolly, as if he didn't even notice that she only had a towel on. "Morning, Chloe."

Chloe sighed and couldn't help but smirk. He didn't sound at all interested in how… little she was wearing, but she knew very well just how much he enjoyed the view by the way his eyes were glued to her. _It couldn't be all bad, could it? _Chloe pondered mentally, and decided that she liked the attention, and wanted to see where it would lead. She walked towards her closet, speaking to Alek with her back turned. "I'm just going to grab some clothes, okay? You don't mind, do you?" Her voice was very flirtatious, hoping he'd catch the hint that she was throwing towards him. "Not at all… I'm actually rather enjoying the view." Alex answered smugly, staring at her partially naked body as she reached for a tank top and some shorts. Chloe smiled at his answer, he definitely got the hint, not that he would have needed one anyways. Chloe felt his firm hand just below her shoulder, tracing her bare skin across her back. Chloe gasped at his touch; it just felt _soo_ good. "You really are beautiful, you know…" Chloe turned to face him, a seductive smile on her lips and a lustful spark in her eyes. She reached up to Alek's strong shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues melded immediately as Alek wrapped his arms around Chloe's hips, their bodies were separated by just a towel across her figure. Chloe broke the kiss and took a step back from Alek, letting the towel around her drop to the floor.

Alek couldn't help but stare at Chloe's flawless, completely naked figure before him as the towel fell to the ground. A lustful smile formed on his face, lifting a completely bare Chloe up and pressing her body to his well muscled chest, locking lips with her in the process. Chloe got further aroused by the spark in Alek's eye as he took in the glory of her body. He lifted her up and into him, and as he did so Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hands to his face, kissing him with such a lust and a passion that she had never felt before. Alek took several steps backwards before throwing Chloe onto her bed and breaking contact with her. She reached her now clawed hands up to his torso and literally tore the shirt off of Alek's chest. She stared in appreciation for his well muscled pectorals and nicely defined six pack, leading down to a v-shape where his pants hung on his waist. Alek let his weight fall onto her body now, his hands on each side of her torso to hold part of it up so she could remain comfortable. They locked lips once again shortly before Chloe reached for Alek's pants. The button was difficult to get undone because of all the pressure from his very evident erection, but once that out of the way, both his jeans and boxers were slid off his perfectly toned body and tossed aside and to the floor. Chloe reached up to Alek's face, pulling him into her lips and letting them meld for another deep kiss before they flipped positions, leaving Chloe atop him, sitting on his thighs. She ran her small hands along his broad shoulders, planting kisses along his neck and jaw line. Chloe sat up straight, allowing him a good view of her nice, perky, and full C boobs as she let her hands glide from his pectorals to his abs and down to his thigh, appreciating his muscles as she went. Next, the kisses fell. Soft moans escaped Alek's mouth as Chloe proceeded to kiss and lick along his body, but stopping right above his penis. This was the first time Chloe had actually taken a good look at it; it was huge! Somewhere around 9 inches, she guessed, and it was sitting before her at least a good 2 ½ inches thick and throbbing hard. Alek let out another low moan as she ran her finger at its base, fiddling with his balls before running her hand along his shaft. It grew harder at her touch, and Alek's moans became more and more frequent as Chloe tightened her hand and began to pump it up and down his length. She could see Alek reaching out for her comforter and gripping it tight with his hands, thrusting his pelvis higher as her pace increased. Chloe could tell that he was getting close to climaxing, and so she slowed. "Chloe," Alek whispered, there was a longing in his voice as he spoke. Chloe moved her hands from his cock and let her mouth take their place.

She started by licking at the base of his penis, allowing her tongue to run over his balls, then moved to its head. Alek moaned as she took the tip of it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and running her fingers up and down his length at the same time. Then, after a grunt and multiple moans and begs from Alek, Chloe proceeded to take the rest of him into her mouth. She took time to rub her tongue over every inch, and even lightly graze her teeth along it. Chloe bobbed her head up and down along it, getting even more and more aroused by his constant moans and hearing her name being whispered from his lips. She could feel his dick tense, and a loud, very long moan escaped Alek's lips as streams of cum flowed from his penis and into Chloe's mouth. After swallowing as much of the white liquid as she could, she pulled back and let it stream all over her chest and neck. Alek released the covers in his grasp and laid back, catching his breath.

After this brief moment of rest, he sat up and kissed Chloe, tasting his own cum in her mouth. However, he actually found this incredibly sexy. Alek's erection was already back, and immediately, they flipped positions again, where Chloe was pinned to the bed under Alek. Their tongues meshed for just a moment, and lips lingered for just a moment longer before Alek sat up and admired her body; it was time for her to enjoy herself. He was so aroused at seeing white streaks all over her taught tummy and full, perky breasts. Her nipples were hard, and Alek couldn't resist; he leaned forward and started licking at her left boob, while kneading her right one. Chloe arched her back and let out a quiet whimper in response, begging for more. Alek found her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it softly, then let his teeth graze over it. Chloe stole a sharp gasp of oxygen, and it escaped her lips as a moan. Alek switched sides and moved his mouth to her right breast, giving it the same treatment while kneading her left one now. Chloe reached out with her hands and wrapped them around his back, pressing his body hard against hers and her tit more into his face. She could feel his erect penis throbbing against her thigh, and was thoroughly enjoying the combined sensation that she received from that and the attention to her breasts.

Eventually, Alek moved his lips from her breasts and trailed them down her tummy, placing soft kisses as he went, letting his lips linger as he kissed right below where her pants usually would be. Alek sat up on his knees now, he was admiring her pussy. It was completely shaved, and he could see it glistening and smell her arousal; it was so sexy to see her like this; completely revealed. Alek placed one finger against her clit and started to rub circles. Chloe moaned in response, arching her hips higher in pleasure. Alek sped up the pace, continuing to rub with one thumb. After several moments of loud moans from Chloe, she was obviously lost in pleasure and about to have an orgasm. Her first orgasm. Alek slowed his circles, letting Chloe regain composure. "Please," she whispered, her voice so filled with longing; and Alek so ready to fulfill her desire. He continued to rub circles against her little pink clit, speeding and slowing; it was a delicious torture, and she was loving every second of it. Finally, Alek kept his fast pace or rubbing with his thumb, and with his other hand, placed his index finger on her opening. He rubbed it for a moment before letting it slip into her tight pussy, making a steady rhythm of in's and out's. Long moans and beautiful, sexy screams were coming from Chloe's lips, and Alek placed another finger inside of her body. He continued this method until he had four fingers inside of her body. Finally, with a scream from his lover's lips, Chloe came. Her juices were all over his fingers, which he began to lick clean. Then, leaning over, Alek let his tongue lap up the rest of them. "Alek, I need you… NOW." Chloe's words were barely audible, and a desperate plea for him. ALL of him. Alek positioned himself to enter her virgin body, and Chloe wrapped her legs around his body.

With a strong push, Alek's penis had entered her vagina. Chloe winced in slight pain, her eyes starting to water. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Alek spoke to her reassuringly, and soon enough, the pain was gone. As Alek thrust his hips against her body, every bit of pain that she had felt was replaced by extreme pleasure, and then some. Their moans and screams filled the room; it could probably be heard down the street, and by human ears. "Faster," Chloe moaned, and Alek was more than happy to comply. Chloe unlatched her legs and pulled herself away from Alek after a moment, and the emptiness inside of her body felt strange, like he _belonged_ inside of her. Chloe readjusted herself, on her hands and knees, facing away from Alek. She turned her head towards him and smiled, she wanted him atop of her like this. Alek wasted no time in moving to Chloe, his hands settling around her hips and pressing into her once again. Chloe arched her back immediately, though this time there was no pain when Alek entered into her body. There was only a pleasure, and an immense, burning passion. He could feel her inner walls tighten around him, she was going to climax again. A scream came from Chloe's mouth as she hit another orgasm. At the same time, she could hear Alek letting out a deep moan, and as he was about to pull out Chloe pushed her body back into him. "Don't, Alek, I want you to cum inside me." Alek just grunted in agreement, making one last thrust into Chloe's body before he released his sperm into her body. Then, in unison, both Alek and Chloe collapsed on the bed. Chloe turned to look at Alek and they shared a soft, romantic kiss. "I love you." Alek whispered, their faces still incredibly close. "I love you too, Alek." Chloe said, and then they both drifted to sleep.


	3. Caught in the Act

Chloe awoke what must've been several hours later, still wrapped in Alek's protective arms, who was still fast asleep on her bed. She smiled, realizing that Alek was completely hers and she completely belonged to him. Chloe pondered how she could've ever gone that long without even thinking of Alek as more than just her protector. She looked down at his naked body; he was beautiful. She could see his abdomen go up and down steadily from the intake and expulsion of his breathing; he looked so peaceful when sleeping. Her eyes trailed every inch of him, from his defined jaw down to his long, lean and well built stomach, ripped arms, and down to his muscular legs, she was completely in admiration of Alek's physique. Chloe then looked down at her own body and realized just how… messy she was from their "earlier activities". She sat up quietly so she wouldn't disturb Alek, and then rolled out of her bed and to her bathroom. Starting the shower, Chloe waited several seconds for the water to heat up, and then walked in. She let the water run down on her body, a smile plastered on her face when she thought about Alek, just sitting there in her bed. She felt a warm feeling inside of her when he ran through her mind, a sensation that Chloe could only describe as love. Sure, it was _very_ fast for their relationship to go this far so quickly, and for them to already be in love. But Chloe was positive that this feeling was genuine; and it made sense. She had remembered Alek saying something about why we did get physical so fast; simply because when you found someone you actually could become physical with, there was almost never any regrets, and certainly no holding back.

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bathroom door open and close. "Morning, love. Mind if I join?" Alek's heavily accented voice was easily heard over the shower head, Chloe knew that there was no need to answer his question, for before she really could, the glass door to the shower opened and Alek stepped in with her. A devious smile spread across her lips, and on Alek's face was one to match; it was obvious where this was going to lead. Alek leaned into Chloe, their lips found each other's in a passionate embrace. Alek pulled her into him, pressing her every inch flat against his body. Chloe moaned as she felt his cock hard at her thigh, their mouths still entwined. She reached up place her arms around his neck as they kissed, parting her lips slightly and allowing access for his tongue. Chloe swirled her tongue inside of his mouth, letting Alek's also travel into hers. When they finally broke apart, both mai were breathing heavy. Chloe let her hands run from the back of his neck and down to his chest, but stopping there. Alek's hands found Chloe's right breast, massaging it before as his mouth the left one. Chloe found her fingers moving to Alek's back, her nails digging into his skin slightly in pleasure. Chloe moaned as his tongue wrapped around her nipple and he began to suckle it lightly. Then, leaving it with his mouth, Alek let his lips travel to her right one. Chloe gripped his back harder, her spine arching in pleasure that simply cannot be explained. Then Alek lifted his head from Chloe's breasts and let kisses fall on her collar bone. From here they trailed downwards, stopping at her belly button. Alek kneeled down for better access and let his hands rest on Chloe's hips, where he kissed and sucked on the skin just below her navel. She let out a soft purr of approval as he did so, slowly moving lower on her body. Alek let his tongue find her clit, lapping at it softly. Chloe moaned as he did so, pressing his head as close to her as she could. Alek's tongue swirled down and to the entrance to her vagina, licking at her juices before trailing up the slit and moving into it. He let it travel as deep as he could manage, then ran it back out. Alek continued this process several times before pulling his tongue out and lapping at the outside.

Chloe arched her back and moaned loudly as he did so faster and faster. Before she knew it, Chloe hit another orgasm. As her cum flowed into Alek's mouth, she sank to the floor of the shower, her back against the wall and panting hard. Alek looked up at her and smiled, then reached to kiss her. He pressed his lips against hers for a moment, before helping her up and turning her to the wall. Chloe braced herself against it, knowing what was to come next. However, instead of Alek's penis against her slit, it was his finger, taunting her and massaging her clit again. She moaned in pleasure, it felt amazing, but she had a hunger for something bigger inside of her. "Alek, please… I need you." Her speech was riddled with moans; her plea was a whisper of desire that was barely audible, even with their super hearing. Alek merely smirked, but obeyed. He removed his finger from her clit and in its place Chloe could feel something thick and hot throbbing against her. Chloe put her hands on the wall, which she was now facing, and stuck her ass out to Alek behind her, bracing herself for his entry. Alek pushed his penis into her tight vagina and thrusted deep. Chloe gasped in pleasure, and exhaled in a lengthy moan as he began to pump in and out of her body. She could hear Alek's grunts and moans from behind her, he worked up a faster pace and gripped Chloe's hips for extra stability. She pushed her but further out, trying to let his cock go as deep as possible into her body. Chloe screamed as she hit yet another orgasm, her body shook from the tremors of pleasure she was receiving from Alek. Their moans were incredibly loud and she would be surprised if anyone within a mile's range didn't hear the pair. Alek thrust once more, completely submerged inside of Chloe as he let his orgasm overcome him. Chloe could feel his sperm shooting into her vagina and against her cervix, causing her to reach another orgasm. She collapsed into Alek, where he held her until Chloe caught her breath. Alek stood Chloe up, where they continued to finish their shower, when they heard the door tear open and Chloe saw none other than Brian step inside.


End file.
